thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Larry (RR)
Larry 'is a '''Main Character '''who first appears in [[Telltale's The Walking Dead Remake Redone|'Telltale's The Walking Dead Remake Redone]]' Season 1. '''Though he mainly cares about the safety of his family and generally has good intentions, his loud, cantankerous, obstreperous, and judgmental attitude causes him to be a thorn in the side of most of the group. History Pre-Apocalypse (Georgia) All that is known about Larry is that he was a retired armycommander that had a history of heart problems. Larry married a woman and together they had a daughter, Lilly, who is also a survivor of the apocalypse. According to Lilly, Larry went through a great deal of suffering and loss during his life, including coping with the loss of his wife, keeping her wedding band in his pocket at all times to remember his late wife. Lilly says that when she was little Larry would have very strict rules around the house and became angry about anything being wasted. Lilly recounts how she used to leave the light on and no matter how many times her dad told her to stop it she never learned, until one day Larry became fed up and cut the house's electricity for a day to teach her a lesson. Lilly never left a light on again. His son spent most of his time competitive boxing around town to make extra money which Larry was aware of but let well enough alone. He later on accepted Lilly's boyfriend, Jackson, into the family and he along with his children and Jackson took shelter along with Doug, Carley, and Glenn at the Everett Family Pharmacy. Larry would end up being one of the only two people to know in the group he was part of during the start of the outbreak that fellow group member Lee Everett had a murder conviction, most likely seeing the case on the news, before the apocalypse. Post-Apocalypse [[A New Day (RR)|A New Day'' ]] Larry will appear in this episode. [[Starved For Help (RR)|''Starved For Help'' ]] Larry will appear in this episode Death (Starved For Help) Killed By: * Himself (Accidental Cause) * Andrew St. John (Indirectly Caused) * Danny St. John (Indirectly Caused) * Brenda St. John (Indirectly Caused) An enraged Larry suffers a heart attack after being held captive in the meat locker by the St. Johns. Larry falls to the ground, seemingly unresponsive. Lilly attempts to resuscitate him, although a fearful Kenny believes him to be dead, worried about him potentially reanimating. * Kenny (To prevent reanimation or zombified) * Lee Everett (Determinant, To prevent reanimation or zombified). Having previously learned that the brain has to be destroyed in order to prevent reanimation, Kenny grabs a nearby salt lick and drops it on Larry, instantly smashing his head and killing him. Whether Larry was still alive or not at the time remains unknown. If Lee chose to help Kenny, he restrains a hysterical Lilly by forcibly pulling her away from Larry's body, while Kenny proceeds to drop the salt lick on Larry's head. Killed Victims The following shows the list of victims Larry has killed: * Possibly numerous counts of people (Pre-Apocalypse) * Numerous counts of walkers. Appearances Season 1 * [[A New Day (RR)|'A New Day' ]] * [[Starved For Help (RR)|'Starved For Help' ]] Trivia * TBA